


Sour Patch Kid

by Wakacchanai



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bar fights, Captain is NB but Gran will be used as their name, Drunk Confession, Other, The bar fight isn't really graphic it's more a bar argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakacchanai/pseuds/Wakacchanai
Summary: Gran and Seofon look forward to alone time together after a long day, but Gran winds up more affectionate than either of them expected after accidentally grabbing the wrong drink.





	Sour Patch Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for a friend who recently realized Seofon is their type. (Read: I insisted he's their type and they hated every second of me being right.) They made a joke about slamming their glass of lemonade down to boldly exclaim that he's the perfect boyfriend, which made me think it'd be cute if they were an affectionate drunk. I thought the scene would flow more naturally if it was a drink mix-up, so I went with this scenario, so I tried looking at drink recipes that would look similar to lemonade.

The Grandcypher was docked in Albion Citadel for a request to help manage imports while a local family, usually in charge of the task, were all busy nursing a nasty cold. The work was done for the day near sundown, and the crew broke off into sections to fill their bellies or catch an early night's rest. Gran and Seofon headed to a tavern, where they talked to the owner and discussed their travels. The tavern owner was very grateful to know someone was taking care of their imports, discussing how the town relied heavily on the groceries brought in from islands with more humid weather than their own. Perhaps due to the long day he'd had or the bustle of new faces, Gran and Seofon's drinks had gotten mixed up without anyone knowing. Seofon asked for water, but was given a Mellow Yellow on the house; the owner directing his bartender while going into the tartness of lime juice and tequila that would be absolutely impossible without imported fruit. Gran, only recently of legal age and unsure about how much alcohol they can handle, asked for lemonade. Both drinks were handed to them in small glasses, a lemon slice decorating one side.

As nice as the older gentleman running the tavern was, Gran was never one to make small-talk. They really just wanted to spend time alone with Seofon. Their hands felt bruised and their back and feet were tired, so they just intended to sit down and talk to him before heading to sleep. Seofon knew this, his hand brushing past Gran's every few minutes in a comforting gesture, saying  _I know, just be patient_. _I want one-on-one time too._ A ring glittered on Seofon's left ring-finger, a golden band etched with a leaf pattern and a large diamond in the center. Four smaller diamonds were on either side, two each, representing their recent marriage and eternal bond. Gran would never admit it, but they very carefully picked out the ring's design; they were never good at being upfront with their feelings, but Seofon had thrown them for a loop. His open honesty and affection was infectious, turning Gran from a rather closed-off and distant person to having enough courage to ask Seofon to marry them. The vines represented to Gran that their life would never be untangled from Seofon, who made their heart open like a blooming flower. In truth, they were so ruffled about being forward that they had asked Seofon to be their wife. Seofon laughed and laughed, but of course said yes. No one would be a happier blushing bride!

Seofon kept up conversation with the owner in part to be polite and in part so Gran wouldn't need to contribute. Gran appreciated the obligation being directed away from them, absentmindedly sipping their drink and staring into the glittering shelves of alcohol across the bar counter, something but a comforting nothing to focus on. Without realizing they were drinking from the wrong glass, their face began flushing as a dull buzz popped into their head. _Those bottles are pretty. Maybe we should start a wine collection. Maybe we can find a fancy bottle shaped like a sword for my lovely wife... I want him to be happy..._  Without any of the three noticing, one of the other tavern customers had been paying attention to their conversation and moused his way from a booth to the barstools.

"Okay, seriously dude, you gotta tell me-- what the fuck is up with your hair? Like, do you really think you'll pick up chicks like that? Like, bro, that is not going to turn you into a Chad."

_Well._

The tavern owner frowned but, seemingly used to conflict breaking out in his bar, didn't react more than that. Seofon, nonplussed by petty insults and never one to give others the satisfaction of getting under his skin, smiled prettily for the rough man. Gran? Gran saw red. Honestly, the hair comment was fair because Seofon looked ridiculous every day of his life. It wasn't the picking up chicks comment; Gran was secure in Seofon's love for them. When others tried to pick him up, he made it very clear that he wasn't on the market and frequently wore his wedding ring on a necklace if it seemed like their mission was likely to make him lose it. They were fairly sure that if Seofon accidentally caught sight of someone else's naked body, that he'd apologize to Gran, and mean it. It was the Chad comparison. Seconds ticked past but it seemed longer, Gran's face getting more and more red as they grew agitated, thinking over the comment.

"Look, buddy," Gran swayed off-kilter as they turned their barstool around, jabbing a finger into the stranger's chest. "This is the love of my life, okay?! He's wonderful, and I married him, and-and he's great with kids!"

The intrusive man shrank back under the scrutiny. "Uh, look, jeez... I didn't even think you were with this chump... I thought he was talking the barkeep's ear off because no one would talk to him!" The alcohol content this man drank zapped his reason away; he offered the truth and not a single part of it helped his case. Gran stepped down, admittedly unsteady on their feet, and crushed the man's foot under their own. Seofon and the tavern's owner gawked. Gran didn't pick up their foot.

"There's plenty of garbage people in the world, that aren't loving or kind or loyal or magically able to get along with any child ever. Find someone like that to waste your breath on because Seofon," Gran pivoted their foot up, digging their heel down. "Isn't." Additional pressure. "That guy."

After Gran's icy response, they took their foot off of the man's. He looked between all of them for a second, before running out of the bar in a hurry, tossing a clattering of rupie coins onto his table. There was a limp in his step, and that made Gran's buzzed brain feel proud. Seofon had begun to lean his elbow on the counter, head in his hand, enjoying Gran's violent display of affection for him. However, the tavern owner cleared his throat, a stern look on his face.

"Now, I take it I gave you the wrong drinks and that's my mistake, but a public altercation is bad for my business' reputation." He said, eyes moving back and forth so both parties understood. "I'm afraid I have to ask you both to leave."

 "Yep, it looks like we grabbed the wrong drink, and Gran here got toasted." Seofon smiled amicably, reaching for some money in his pocket and laying a stack of rupies on the counter. "This should cover our drinks, right?"

The tavern owner nodded, and Seofon hopped off of his stool, clearly and completely unbothered both by missing out on a drink and being kicked out. He hadn't even touched his drink, the actual lemonade. Gran watched their exchange happen with an outer-space stare. _He's so nice to everyone... he doesn't get mad even when losers try to pick fights with him and he's the one who has to leave... how'd I get so lucky to find you?_

 "C'mere, darling. You're drunk and tired, let me carry you home." Seofon leaned forward so that Gran could climb onto his back, holding onto their legs as they did. Gran bunched their hands into the fabric of his shirt and snuggled into the spot between his shoulder blades, feeling like that's where they belong. _He smells so nice... wish time could stop... wish we could be like this all the time..._

"Hey... are you mad at me?" Young quietly asked, watching the lines in the sidewalk stretch as he walked.

"What? No way!" Seofon laughed, a smile clearly on his face even though Gran couldn't see it. "I'm happy! I don't even think what that guy said was that bad but you totally went off on him for me. I feel like the luckiest man alive!"

Gran tried to say "oh" but turned their face further into his back, feeling bashful. The sound turned into a muffle mmph. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they peeked their head out to talk again. "Next time... carry me like I'm your princess." It was a very loaded statement, but it belied a lot of sentimentality. _I want to see your dumb face. I want to kiss it. I want people to see. I want them to know we're in love and wish they had what we have._

"Of course, darling. It'd be the greatest honor." Seofon responded good-naturedly, full of affection matching Gran's. 

_You being a royal makes it sound like I'm obligated, though_ , he thought. _There's nothing I want to do more than worship the ground you walk on._

**Author's Note:**

> I also thought about having the guy say something homophobic or transphobic to make Captain's reaction feel more justified, but I also didn't want Cute Fun Fic to have Actual Real Life Bad Things in it, since it's a gift for my friend. Therefore, Chad.


End file.
